First Dance
by koolgirl1120
Summary: Quinn and Puck are at prom, when a certain Justin Bieber song comes on and sparks go flying! No real plot, just fluff xD


**A.N. Hi guys! This is a songfic to Justin Bieber's First Dance. Don't like him? Don't read. Though I suggest you do because it is ****_very_**** fluffy indeed XD This takes place during one of the proms, not sure which... I am a fan of Quick but my OTP is Klaine so if you're a fan of both, check out my other stories! Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer - I don't think I need to tell you what everyone already knows: I don't own Glee!**

****First Dance

Puck and Quinn twirled on the dance floor, spinning effortlessly among the throng of students awkwardly jumping or swaying to the beat of the music as their fellow New Directions sang a slow song on the stage. If questioned, the pair would state that they were simply two friends dancing, however, everyone could tell from the way they stared into each other's eyes that they loved each other.

As the song came to a close, they prepared themselves to separate and dance with their other friend's when a slow song came on, sung by none other than Sam as Justin Bieber and Artie as Usher.

_Yeah man,_

_I just close my eyes_

_I see me and you at the prom_

_We've both been waiting so long_

_For this day to come_

_Now that it's here let's make it special_

Puck and Quinn made eye contact, and by some unspoken agreement, decided to dance together again. The former head Cheerio wrapped her arms around the football player's neck, stepping closer to him in her high heel shoes. Puck's arms snaked themselves around her petite waist (despite having had a baby not a few years prior) and he mentally scolded himself for trying to lower his hands like he would with any other girl.

But this wasn't any other girl; it was Quinn, the girl he had knocked up whilst she was dating his best friend. Their daughter was in the capable hands of Rachel's mom Shelby, but they would never admit how much they wanted to keep her, to live together as a happy family with Beth after graduation. They would never admit the ever present fluttering feelings they got when they were near each other, they always assumed it was because they were parents no matter how little they spoke. They'd had sex and had to face each other every day in Glee Club.

_I can't deny_

_There's so many thoughts in my mind_

_The DJ is playin' my favorite song_

_Ain't no chaperons_

_This could be the night of your dreams_

__Puck snorted at the third line and Quinn smiled at his reaction, unconsciously leaning her face closer to his. Their minds were whirring with flashbacks of all they had been through together: when Puck sang "Beth", when Finn found out he was the father, their little food fight in the kitchen during the benefit, their first kiss, when they babysat Kendra's kids together, etc.

_Only if you give_

_Give the first dance to me_

_Girl I promise I'll be gentle_

_But we gotta do it slowly_

_Only if you give, give the first dance to me_

_I'm goin' cherish every moment_

_'Cause it only happens once, once in a lifetime_

__Puck was being extra careful not to let his mind wander to dirtier thoughts because he knew Quinn wouldn't appreciate it and he wanted nothing more than to savor their little moment forever. He subconsciously tightened his hold on her waist and stepped the tiniest bit closer, protectively keeping his arms around he body and loving the heat emanating from their touch.

_I couldn't ask for more_

_We're rocking back and forth_

_Under the disco ball_

_We're the only ones on the floor_

__Quinn never wanted to leave her first lover's embrace, closing her eyes and inhaling his musky scent. She could feel his tones arms through the fabric of his navy jacket and she decided to be bold as she rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat.

Most of the floor had cleared because of their hatred for Justin Bieber, but certain couples kept dancing because they didn't care. They were mostly the New Directions. Around them, Tina and Mike were laughing and giggling as they danced with over exaggerated movements around the gymnasium floor. Kurt and Blaine were basically standing with their foreheads rested against one another's, fingers intertwined and their feet barely moving. Finn was dipping Rachel and she was squealing with delight. Santana and some guy were grinding and Mercedes was at the punch bowl staring at same longingly and chatting with Brittany. Quinn and Puck were in the dead center of the floor, directly beneath the very cheesy disco ball that had been hung by the prom committee.

_Everybody says that we look cute together_

_Let's make this a night the two of us remember_

_No teachers around to see us dancing close_

_I'm telling you our parents will never know_

__Puck noticed with a smirk on his face that Coach Sylvester had left the premises and the punch bowl was otherwise unoccupied now that Brittany and Mercedes had left. No one would ever know that he'd spiked the drink, but he didn't want to break his hold on Quinn. He resolved that he would wait until after the song was over and then make a beeline to the table.

_Before the lights go up and the music turns off_

_Now's the perfect time for me to taste your lip gloss_

_Your glass slipper's in my hand right here_

_We'll make it before the clock strikes nine_

__Puck tore his eyes away from the punch to look down at Quinn and the sight took his breath away. Her light blue dress shimmered and floated about her and enhanced her figure perfectly. Her blonde locks were shining in the light from the disco ball and her lips were pink and glossy. He could smell the cherry flavor and he knew that she knew it was his favorite flavor. Her eyes sparkled with something he recognized as desire, but also with something he didn't recognize - something he never saw in Lauren's eyes, something he'd mistakenly thought he felt for Shelby, something he never thought he would have: love.

At that moment, in time with the music and lyrics, Puck leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to hers, sending an atomic bomb of sparks alight inside his entire body. Quinn wasn't pulling away, instead she was reciprocating. Puck removed one of his hands from her waist and caressed her cheek, leaning in farther to deepen the kiss. They had stopped dancing now and everyone in the room had turned to stare.

Quinn didn't know what had overcome her, but she knew she didn't regret sending the signals of wanting to kiss him, because she did. She had wanted it for a while now, but her pride wouldn't let her admit it. She smiled into the kiss and pulled him closer to her, pressing her chest against his and loving the feeling of being enveloped in his attention, his love, his warmth, his body.

It was the most chaste kiss they had ever shared, and it would be forever embedded into their memories. Eventually, they broke apart for air and simply stood there, wrapped up in each other's embrace as the last notes of the song played out.

Quinn stood on her toes and whispered in Puck's ear. "Our song." Even though it wasn't suggestive whatsoever, a tingle ran down his spine and he grabbed her hand, winking before pulling her off in the direction of the exit; punch bowl forgotten. Quinn gave him a puzzled look, but followed him without a word, being long gone before Santana's shout of "Wanky!" reached their reddened ears.

That night, the two were happier than they'd ever been, finally being reunited with each other half coincidentally to the song of one Justin Bieber.


End file.
